The Phoenix
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Before the Carnival, Tony gets a visitor.....is Tony really dead?


Tony Dimera sipped gently on his glass of champagne, after hours of meditation and looking over the fact he finally knew. He knew what none of the police in Salem were never able to discover. He knew the identity of the Salem Stalker. She was the one, the one who had murdered Cassie, the one who had turned everyone in this town against him. It was hard to imagine, but the facts where there. No one would believe him; they might even doubt him after seeing his proof. But it was enough for her to be arrested. 'Imagine what this town will think when beloved Marlena is dragged away in cuffs.' He though.  
  
Bu why had she done it? He couldn't even answer that baffling question. The motive was a mystery, why did she kill Abe and begin all this chaos.  
  
He sighed, there would be a time for answers, but that would not be until later. He then smirked slightly as he looked down at the ad he put in the paper. Tonight at the fair, everyone would know Doc's little secret, then she would pay. Pay for turning the town and Rex against him, for ruining his good name.  
  
AQ knock sounded at the door. 'Celest' was his first thought, no doubt here trying to talk him out of doing what he had to do. He didn't think it was Marlena, no that would be too risky for the killer, plus she could not be sure it was him who put the ad in the paper. He got up and walked to the door, he opened it and his eyes went wide at what he saw.  
  
"You!" He near shouted in a combination of shock and hatred. "What are you doing here?" He demanded furiously to the figure outside his house. The man grinned, he was glad to see Tony so upset.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet you beloved cousin Andrea?" The man, in fact none other then his twin cousin Andrea Dimera snickered.  
  
Tony looked him over head to toe, it was almost like looking in a mirror, and he was even wearing similar clothes. "You're going to ruin everything. I told the people of this town you were dead, how do you think you showing up is going to reflect on me?"  
  
Andrea kept grinning. "Relax, anyone who saw me thought I was you, your not very popular in this town, did you know that?"  
  
"That is about to change, soon everyone will know I'm not a curse on this town, I am a blessing." Tony retorted. He had a low tolerance for his moronic relation. "Shall I ask you again? What are you doing here?"  
  
Andrea remained silent for a second the replied. "Uncle Tony, your father thinks your getting to sloppy, you're drawing to much attention to yourself." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. "I'm here to remove you, I'm taking over from here on in Salem." Before Tony could respond Andrea fired.  
  
Tony grabbed his neck, he felt a sharp pain. He had been hit, but not by a bullet.  
  
"Relax, I'm not going to kill you, it was just a tranquilizer. You'll be out for a number of hours." Andrea revealed.   
  
Tony's muscles felt limp as he fell to the ground with a thud. He tried to call for help but couldn't. He wondered why his father had ordered this.  
  
"Sorry, but Stefano say your drawing to much attention to yourself, don't worry he already knows what you know. I'll go through with what you were going to do at the Fair tonight."   
  
It suddenly made sense. Somehow father had figured out what Tony had, and Andrea was expendable. Andrea was going in his place because his father would rather risk him then his own son. 'YOU FOOL! YOU'LL DIE' Tony though, he wished he could tell his cousin what was going to happen but he was losing consciousness.   
  
"By the time you wake up, you'll be on Uncle Stefano's Island, no worries I'll take good care of Salem for you." Was the last thing Tony heard before nodding out.   
  
He woke up some hours later, he slowly opened his eyes, they began to adjust. He had a terrible headache, but they were to be expected with the drugs that had been pumped into him. The room was familiar to him. It was well decorated and he was lying down in his old bed. This use to be his room, he was at his father's house on his father's island. Just as Andrea promised. He noticed something beside his bed, it was a Newspaper, he looked at the date, a day had passed since the incident. The headline was shocking to, it read 'Tony Dimera 6th victim of the Salem Stalker'.   
  
He read on, it told about his apparent demises, in actuality his idiot cousin's demises. He had been attack by a tiger moments before he was going to tell Salem who the killer was, but died later from what might have been poisoning while in hospital.   
  
"Damn it!" Tony shouted. He was so close, he could have done it and he would have succeeded where his cousin had failed. He was going to have a few choice words with his father, bu he made a final promise before he go up.  
  
"The Phoenix will rise again!" And he knew it would. 


End file.
